


Our House

by The_Magic_Rat



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud ends up with a couple of unexpected roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our House

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to mention I had a bit of a sinus infection and was somewhat medicated when I wrote this. Also a lovely person asked me worriedly why I hate Loz so much. I would like to say I don’t hate Loz at all – I adore the big goof. I think if we all occasionally spent a day being completely random for our own enjoyment, we’d be a lot happier.

Inside the church, Cloud lay on his bedroll, dead asleep, his small body sunken with exhaustion, ribs rising and falling with each breath, dreaming a rather random dream about being back on the road years ago…

It was a wonderful warm sunny spring day. The Highwind was slowly sailing through a mountain pass, creeping carefully, gently flown by a member of Cid’s crew. Cid himself was out on the deck, lying on a chez lounge, eyes closed, right hand dangling with a cigarette between his fingers. To his right, Barret dozed on a similar chair. Spooned against Cid’s side on the left, hand resting on Cid’s middle, face pressed against Cid’s neck, was Vincent. For a long time, the trio neither moved nor spoke, then Barret raised his head.

“What’s that funny rusty squeaking noise?”

“Ain’t my ship,” said Cid, eyes closed, wind ruffling his hair.

“Yeah but what is it?”

“Valentine,” said Cid.

“Valentine snores? How can he snore? He’s dead.”

“He’s not _that_ dead,” grumbled Cid.

“Sounds like he needs oiling.”

Cid flicked his cold cigarette butt at Barret, who deflected it as if it was a fly. Silence settled over the deck again, save for a faint rusty squeak. 

“I got some WD-40 in my pack,” said Barret.

“Shaddup,” said Cid, grinning.

The door leading from the inside of the ship to the deck opened, and Yuffie staggered out, moaning. 

“I’m gonna hurl.”

“Aim off the back,” said Cid. 

Yuffie leaned over the railing, closing her eyes, breathing deeply. After a few minutes she seemed to feel better, and she glanced over at Cid and Vincent together on their lounge, the wind causing Vincent’s cape to flutter, blowing through his long black hair.

“Well don’t you two have quite the little bromance happening.”

Cid didn’t move. “What’s a bromance?”

“Two guys who aren’t having sex but they’d still rather hang with each other than anyone else.”

Cid made a noise of acknowledgement, but said nothing further. After a few minutes, Yuffie left to have a nap in the hopes of making her stomach feel better. For a little while, there was silence on the deck. Then Barret spoke.

“What makes Yuffie think you and Valentine aren’t having sex?”

“Beats the hell out of me,” said Cid. 

The door opened, and a man in green cover-alls peered out, 

“Captain we need you.”

“Where?”

“Engine room.”

Cid swore. “Buncha numbskulls, what the fuck do I pay you for? Okay, I’ll meet you down there.”

The man darted back into the ship. Cid sighed and slowly, carefully, sat up. Barret opened his eyes as he felt something placed beside him. He eyed Vincent sidelong, making a face.

“What the hell am I gonna do with Valentine?” Barret grumped.

“You’re not gonna do a damned thing with Valentine other than let him sleep. He’s tired.”

“He slept for thirty damned years!” Barret grouched. 

“Just let him sleep. And keep your grubby mitts to yourself.”

Cid left. Barret grumbled a little, then closed his eyes to resume his nap. After seven or eight minutes, he’d had quite enough of Vincent’s rusty squeaking. Barret paged Cloud with his phone, and soon Cloud was the next Valentine pillow.

“This gunslinger is defective,” said Cloud. “It’s squeaking.”

“Just keep an eye on it until Cid gets back. I’m gonna find a place to sleep that doesn’t sound like the inside of a hamster wheel.”

Barret left. Cloud lay on the lounge and complained quietly to himself.

“Climb the high voltage tower, Cloud. Steal the submarine, Cloud. Babysit Cid’s rusty gunslinger, Cloud,” he muttered in a snotty voice.

Vincent squeaked, snuggling closer. Cloud sighed quietly. He lay on the lounge, watching the clouds, until Cid finally returned. 

“Hey Spiky, what are you doing on a chair with my man?”

“Barret got tired of the squeaky-noises and pawned him off on me,” said Cloud. “So Vincent’s been sleeping around.”

“Hilarious. Gimme my vampire.”

“With pleasure.” Cloud slowly sat up and gently handed Vincent off to Cid. It was amazing Vincent could sleep through all this shuffling around. “You know, Cid, you don’t need to get people to watch him, he’s a grown man.”

“I know that! But he sleeps better with someone near.”

“Cid the last thing this man needs is sleep.”

As Cloud watched, Vincent Valentine slowly sat up like something from a vampire movie and looked straight at him.

“Cloud. Are you awake?”

In the waking world, Cloud tried to drag himself out of the deep welcoming pool of sleep. It was like fighting his way out of death. The squeaking noise had not gone away with dream-Vincent, and now someone was shaking his shoulder. 

“Cloud!”

Slowly it occurred to him that the squeaking noise was the soft sound of a loose piece of metal slowly swinging in the wind. He could hear rain, and it was not sunny and he was not on the Highwind. He managed to roll onto his back, and looked up into a pair of beautiful green eyes. 

“Yazoo?” he asked in confusion. “I thought you were dead.”

“I was thinking the same about you. I have to say I expected a much different reaction to my presence.”

Cloud ran a hand over his face. Yeah, he probably should be on his feet and reaching for his sword, but it all felt like too much effort right now. What had he been doing? Right, drinking with Reno and the Turks. Why had he been drinking with that crew? Right – Rufus Shinra’s birthday.

Why the fuck had he been celebrating Rufus Shinra’s birthday with the Turks? Let’s see, Reno came over, talked him into one beer in a no-hard-feelings sort of way…. Then he was dancing in his shorts and socks on top of a table at a strip club while Rufus shoved gil into his waistband. 

So Reno had drugged him off his ass in order to get blackmail photos of him making a fool of himself and now he was too damned high to save himself. Hooray.

“Are you gonna kill me?” asked Cloud.

“Why? Do you think I should?”

“Well I would really rather you didn’t.” Cloud slowly forced himself into a seated position. Cripes, if Yazoo decided to go for him, he was in no shape to defend himself. But to be fair – Reno had no idea Yazoo was back from the Lifestream. At least he better not, or Rufus was going to need a new Turk.

“Yazoo why are you here? I thought you died and went back into the Lifestream.”

Yazoo blinked glorious green feline eyes at him. Wow. Had he always been this pretty?

“We did. And we met a lady in a pink dress and she said Loz and I had to return because you had so much to teach us. But not Kadaj. He’s in time out for the rest of eternity.”

“But why are you here? In my church? Sitting on my bed?”

Yazoo looked up as there came a sudden explosion of thunder and rain. Then he returned his gaze to Cloud.

“Loz killed our house and now we have nowhere to go.”

“Meanie! You said you wouldn’t tell!”

Oh goodie, Loz was there too. Cloud ran his hands over his face. “Guys… I am in absolutely no shape to deal with you two right now. I was out being very bad, and…”

“Can we spend the night?” asked Loz.

“No!”

“MEANIE!”

Cloud sat up. Dammit, Reno… you and your rotten tricks…

“Did you,” Cloud asked very slowly, “or did you not, recently try to re-form into Sephiroth, kick my ass all over Midgar…”

“Oh that was Kadaj’s idea,” said Yazoo. “Loz get some sleep, we’re staying.”

“Yay!”

“I did not say you could stay!” said Cloud.

Yazoo kissed the tip of his nose. “You didn’t tell us to get out, either.”

Cloud sighed heavily and lay back down on his bed. “Fine. Whatever.”

***---***

The next time Cloud opened his eyes, he realized it was just a very bad idea to leave Loz and Yazoo unattended for any period of time. For one thing, he was pretty sure that Loz did not buy that brand new gaming console he was playing on that big-screen TV… which likely was also not paid for. And what smelled good?

He searched for Yazoo, and found him seated by the fire pit, a frilly floral apron on over his leathers, spatula in one hand as he kept careful watch over the contents of a frying pan.

“We went shopping,” said Yazoo.

“I see that,” said Cloud. “Did you actually pay for any of this?”

“Pay?” inquired Yazoo with all the innocence of a newborn. 

Loz just snorted. Cloud felt his irritation rise, and rise yet again when he heard a knock on his door, and a voice say “Police!” He walked over to the door and opened it. Before the cop could get a word out, Cloud just said; “I’ll pay for the damages.”

Finding himself now the proud owner of one big screen TV, one Shinra PlayArts gaming console… Cloud still didn’t care for Rufus but the man must be a gamer at heart because he did make the best consoles… twenty-seven video games, one sound system, one high-quality fry pan, one apron and one spatula… Cloud decided he had to lay down some ground rules.

“Look if you two want to live here, then…”

“Oh no, we don’t want to live here,” said Yazoo. “We wanted to sleep here. Not live here. Let’s face it – this place sucks. How do you like your eggs?”

‘ _Fried, like my brain_ ,’ thought Cloud. “So where do you want to live?”

“We don’t know, that’s why you’re taking us house-hunting after breakfast.”

Cloud blinked. Then he took out his phone and called a number.

“Reno here, yo.”

“Hey Reno, thanks for drugging me off my ass last night. Now I own an apron and a TV and a frying pan and I have to take the guy who broke into my church last night house-hunting.”

Cloud hung up. Let Reno figure _that_ out, if he could. Then he called Cid. He was going to need some help.

***---***

Vincent Valentine did not slip often, or easily. In battle he was highly attuned to every detail, focussed so intently on what he was doing, where he was going…

And then there were days when he was standing on a mossy roof on a clear sunny day when the shingles decided to come loose and he abruptly found himself lying on his back on the ground. It was hardly dignified and definitely painful. Yazoo was a veritable wellspring of empathy.

“Don’t cry, Vincent,” he snotted.

Cloud managed to get Yazoo out of clawing range before Vincent did any permanent damage, reminding him that Vincent and Cid were there to help _him_ find a house. Yazoo was neither impressed nor sympathetic. Cid meanwhile scooped Vincent up and hurried his beloved off to the doctor, which didn’t please Vincent at all until he found out the doctor was just his flavour – a brainy honey blonde in a short skirt, lab coat, glasses and five inch “fuck me now” stilettos. Then it was Cid who wasn’t pleased. Dr. Hottie informed Cid that Vincent was just fine, but he was rather fragile. People just didn’t heal well “at his age.”

Then it was Vincent who was displeased again.

The doctor explained that Vincent was badly bruised and had a few small tears in his shoulder muscles, but he would be fine. She gave him a shot to help with the pain, and told Cid to keep him calm. Once Vincent was back on the Highwind, settled on a lounge chair with a load of pain medication in his hip and a couple drinks under his belt, he was so damned calm he was nearly liquid. He definitely didn’t hurt now. Nope. No pain at all. He blinked in trepidation as a gigantic pair of breasts loomed threateningly close in his vision as Tifa bent over him.

“Cid I’m not sure Vincent should be drinking after having that much medication administered.”

“He’s fine,” said Cid.

“If his pupils were any larger we could fly an airship into them,” she said.

Cloud came over to look at Vincent, letting out a yip of surprise as Yazoo casually passed by for the sole purpose of grabbing two handfuls of Cloud’s butt. Yazoo paused as if considering doing the same to Tifa, but she turned on him.

“Don’t even think it!”

He fled, but clearly not because he was afraid of her. More likely he was hoping someone would give chase. Cloud was just staring in confusion when Cid passed by and also grabbed Cloud’s butt.

“Hey!” protested Cloud. “Don’t grab my ass!”

“I have to grab your ass,” said Cid. “Vincent doesn’t have an ass to grab!”

“Yes I do!” slurred Vincent. “Iz ‘bout six feet tall an’ blonde an’ chain-smokes. Dat’s my ass.”

Cid gave Vincent a look that implied he wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. Cloud grabbed his butt.

“Fine, you grab my ass, I grab Vincent’s.”

“I just suddenly remembered that I don’t know any of you,” said Tifa, and walked away. 

Loz watched Cid and Cloud rough-house, then walked over to Cid and tried to give him a wedgie. He seemed perplexed by the lack of anything with which to deliver the afore-mentioned wedgie. 

“Hah!” said Cid. “None can wedgie… CAPTAIN COMMANDO!”

“Loz, go wash your hands!” said Yazoo.

Loz ran off to do just that. Cid seated himself on the lounge beside Vincent.

“You don’t mind my cooties, do you, babe?”

Vincent looked like a newborn kitten. “Fuck no, you should have seen some of the spiders in my casket.”

“I thought we were house-hunting,” said Cloud. “What was wrong with the last one?”

“Apart from the fact that it tried to kill Vincent, nothing,” said Yazoo.

Okay, so major roof damage was a no-go. He looked to Yazoo.

“It would help if you had some idea what you were looking for,” said Cloud.

Yazoo shrugged. “I don’t know. What do you like?”

“I like my church,” said Cloud. “I have the rats all trained.”

“I believe that is called ‘boredom’,” said Cid.

“I’ve had enough excitement for a while,” said Cloud. 

“Well why can’t live with you?” pouted Yazoo.

Loz chose that moment to go parading by with an enormous bass drum he had found who-knows-where, loudly singing “WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE, YELLOW SUBMARINE, YELLOW SUBMARINE…!!!”

They watched him pass, then Cloud looked at Yazoo.

“Apart from that,” said Yazoo.

“Isn’t that enough?” asked Cloud.

Yazoo did something Cloud absolutely did not expect at all – he teared up, and uttered the tiniest, most-heart-breaking squeak he’d ever heard….

“Okay, fine, fuck it, you can stay with me. BUT! ONLY if you and Loz behave yourselves! And by that I mean behave in a socially acceptable manner, not like yourselves.”

“Bloody hell,” said Cid. “Need some rebar for that lack o’ backbone, there, Spiky?”

“Oh come on,” said Cloud, “If I grew a backbone, none of you would recognize me.”

Yazoo suddenly pounced on Cloud, hugging him. “YAY! Now we can shop for furniture! I have to tell Loz.”

Yazoo skipped off to talk to his brother. Cloud just looked confused. 

“Why did Yazoo hug me?” he asked.

“Is it possible he’s a tiny bit sweet on you?” asked Cid. 

“Why would Yazoo be sweet on me?” asked Cloud.

“I dunno, some guys like short-arses with bad hair.”

“He’s not sweet on me,” said Cloud. “He just has no social skills.”

“I saw them live, y’know,” said Vincent.

“Who?” asked Cid.

“The Beatles. Saw the Who too, when Moon the Loon was still alive…”

Cloud looked at Cid. “Congratulations, your boyfriend is a fossil.”

“Maybe a little,” said Cid fondly. “C’mon, let’s get you and Yazoo home so you can decorate a play room for Loz.”

***---***

The days slowly passed, and Cloud adjusted to having roommates. On the whole he preferred to be alone, and Yazoo seemed to understand that to some extent. Loz on the other hand had absolutely no grasp of personal space or boundaries, and more than once Cloud woke up to find him sitting on his bed roll, playing video games. 

Clearly Cloud would have to find a place in the church to make into his own room. He’d already spent a fair amount of his own gil installing a bathroom and fixing the roof, and now he found he needed a kitchen and a bedroom. He hadn’t planned on spending anything, intending to just keep the gil he had acquired for emergencies. But apparently having roommates meant having appropriate facilities. So he built a kitchen, and a bathroom, and then a bedroom, and then another bedroom…

“The place is really starting to look nice,” said Yazoo, as Cloud painted the walls in what was rapidly becoming the living room.

“You could help, you know,” grumbled Cloud.

“Why would I, when you’re doing such a wonderful job?”

“Because moving in with me was your idea!”

“Well no, it really wasn’t, because if Loz hadn’t…”

Cloud shoved a paint roller into his hands, then, standing directly before him, pointed at his face. 

“Loz is a blithering idiot who couldn’t find his own ass with both hands and a GPS unit. You, on the other hand, are a manipulative little bitch and you are going to help me paint.”

“I fail to see how one has anything to do with the other,” said Yazoo. “Anyway you could have just asked nicely.”

Cloud felt his eye begin to twitch, but said nothing. He was not surprised to notice that Yazoo was not painting.

“Do you know what I think?” Yazoo said.

“Enlighten me,” said Cloud. 

“I think this whole room would look better in teal.”

“This _is_ teal!”

“Is it?” Yazoo looked around. “It’s awful. Say do you suppose Cid would mind if I asked Vincent out?”

“Yes.” 

“How much?”

Cloud took a book off a shelf and handed it to him. “Look up ‘suicide’.”

He stepped back and took a critical look at the paint job, while Yazoo looked up “suicide” in the dictionary. The teal was a little dark, but with some white accents maybe…

“You really think Cid would kill himself if I asked Vincent out?”

“No, I think he would kill you.”

“Well if Cid kills me that’s not suicide. The dictionary says…”

Cloud sighed loudly and walked away. He could hear Yazoo following after him.

“Do you know what I think?” Yazoo asked.

“That eventually you will drive me to utter madness and I will have to be locked inside Vincent’s coffin where I will spend the rest of my days endlessly singing the Oscar Meyer wiener song?” said Cloud.

“No I wasn’t thinking that at all,” said Yazoo. “But I was thinking you’re pretty cute.”

Cloud stopped in his tracks, then turned to face Yazoo. “I’m sorry, you what?”

“I think you’re cute.”

Cloud felt his brain sizzle as it began to short out. “You know what I think?”

“No, what?”

“That somehow Sephiroth and Zack Fair merged DNA and that’s you.”

“No,” said Yazoo, softening. “Because then I would have parents. But all I have is…”

BAM! BAM! BAM! “WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE…!”

“…Loz.”

Cloud sighed quietly. He set down the roller, then took Yazoo’s hand. “Come on. You and I are going to have a talk.”

Cloud led Yazoo upstairs, through the construction and out through a hole remaining in the roof. The great plate above had a large hole in it to provide access for the trains, and provided sunlight for the flowers Aeris once grew. Now it allowed the sunset to create a pool of pink and gold where they sat. Cloud gently squeezed Yazoo’s hand. 

“That must be hard,” said Cloud. “My parents died, but… I had them.”

Yazoo shook his head. “I didn’t. I just woke up one day. One moment I wasn’t there, the next I was, with all this… disjointed information in my head. I wanted to just sit and think and try to understand who I was and where I came from, but… that wasn’t part of the divine plan that Mother and Kadaj had. Maybe that’s why Loz and I were sent back from the Lifestream. To give us a chance to think, and to play, and… to learn who we are. But I don’t know if it will help at all because we really have no one to learn from.”

“I could help,” said Cloud. “A little, anyway. Although I don’t have much of an understanding of how things work, either.”

“But you know more than I do,” said Yazoo.

Did he really? Cloud seemed to recall a time not long ago when he was pretty sure he was somebody else. But… maybe that was why he was the right person to help Yazoo learn who he was – in some ways they had the same problem. 

Cloud drew closer to Yazoo, looking into the beautiful green cat’s eyes. “You’re incredibly pretty.”

“Am I?” Yazoo asked softly.

“Yeah.”

“Are you going to kiss me?”

“Would you like me to?” asked Cloud.

“Yes. I would.”

Cloud leaned forward to press his lips to Yazoo’s, uncertain how he would respond, or even if he had any concept of how a kiss worked. However he leaned into it as if he had done it before, reaching one hand up to place it on Cloud’s shoulder. 

The kiss ended, and Yazoo drew back, gazing at Cloud. The expression in his eyes was unreadable, as if he wasn’t certain what his feelings were, or should be. 

“That was nice,” he finally said.

“I’m glad,” said Cloud. 

The light changed slightly, turning from pink and gold to gold and purple. Yazoo looked briefly to the setting sun, then back to Cloud. He smiled slightly.

“I think I wish Loz was asleep,” said Yazoo.

“Why?” asked Cloud, leaning forward to give Yazoo a soft, brief kiss.

“Because I’d really like to explore what I’m feeling with you, but I’m scared Loz will walk in on us and demand an explanation. As in want to know what we were doing, why, and if it was fun.”

Cloud laughed quietly. “Well it is fun. I mean it’s supposed to be.”

“So I hear.” Yazoo kissed him. “Is there someplace we can go…?”

Cloud led Yazoo to the bell tower of the old church; a place he had long ago turned into a sort of book nook, because the rats that liked to haunt the church didn’t go into it and gnaw his books. He didn’t have many, but they were precious to him. He had made a deep, soft pillow-like item, large enough to comfortably sleep on. It would be a little small for two, but not by much. It was covered in soft, purple fabric, and had matching pillows with golden tassels.

Very few people knew Cloud could sew, and ewer still that he liked it. 

They settled on the pillow-bed, drawing close, kissing. The sun was all but gone now, and there was very little light, apart from that cast by large, strange mushrooms growing out of the wood. Cloud moved onto his back, letting Yazoo have the upper hand in the situation. He grinned as Yazoo ran his hand over his chest.

“I have no idea what I am doing,” Yazoo admitted.

“It’s okay,” said Cloud. “We can just go slow.”

Yazoo’s eyes gleamed. He may have been a virgin, but it was clear he had some idea what went on during sex. 

“I don’t want to go slow. The things I long to have you show me. The things I long to have you do to me...”

Cloud grinned. “Like what?”

“To bind me hard and take me… there is a pleasure I want to try.”

Okay… somebody it seemed had found the wonders of Internet porn.

“Let’s work up to that, okay?”

Yazoo met his lover’s gaze. “I trust you.”

Cloud grinned, and kissed him. "I’m glad. But let’s work up to BDSM, okay?”

“Fine.”

“Don’t cry, Yazoo,” teased Cloud.

Yazoo feigned punching him. They kissed and held each other close, slowly undressing one another. Once he had Yazoo comfortably on his back, Cloud began to lightly kiss and nibble his way down Yazoo’s body, taking care to be gentle. He drew a pot of something slick and cool with a delicate scent Yazoo had never smelled before from a small shelf near the pillow-bed, and as Cloud bent his head to take Yazoo into his mouth, he dipped a finger into the pot, then touched the substance to Yazoo’ anus. Slowly, carefully, he began to work his way into him.

Yazoo gasped, heart skipping a beat. Maybe several. The sensation felt like nothing he’d experienced. He moaned and gripped Cloud’ head before rocking upward into the man’s mouth. Then he shifted his hips downward, pushing Cloud’ finger deeper inside him. It wasn’t unpleasant. Cloud took it slow and easy, and the slickness made it much better.

“Yes,” Yazoo whispered. He spread his legs more, thighs trembling from a mix of pleasure and nerves. “More?”

Cloud obliged, working in a second finger, then gradually a third, thrusting slow, knowing all the places to touch in a man. Some men, he knew, disliked being penetrated. But Yazoo seemed to be enjoying himself. 

Cloud removed his fingers, then pressed the rounded head of his penis against Yazoo’ hole, carefully pushing in.

Yazoo’ eyes rolled, and he groaned. He gripped Cloud’ shoulders tight. “Easy,” he murmured. “It feels…” He shivered and gave an experimental rock of his hips. “…amazing.”

Cloud thrust, kissing him. “You’re okay?”

“Ropes next time?”

Cloud winced as he realized he sounded exactly like his own mother when he would pester her for ice cream as a child.

“Yes, Yazoo, next time we will use ropes.”

“Yay!”

Cloud laughed and thrust deeper and harder, kissing him passionately. Then Yazoo’ eyes flew open when Cloud’ cock touched a spot inside him. Sparks shot up and down Yazoo’ spine, and he cried out into the kiss. His fingers dug into Cloud’ shoulders, and he bucked upward to meet every thrust.

“Wh-what was that?” he panted, eyes wide. “Do it again.”

“Oh, this little enchanted pearl of joy?” Cloud thrust long and slow, ensuring Yazoo felt every motion. “I’m not sure, but it is a fun little toy, isn’t it?”

Yazoo shouted Cloud’ name as lightning bolted through his body. It felt like every inch of his body climaxed all at once. Unable to stop, he jerked upward, driving Cloud deeper, as semen spilled onto his stomach.

Cloud laughed with obvious affection, then lowered his head to attend to his own pleasure, growling like a yellow panther as he thrust hard and deep. “Yazoo…”

He bit onto his shoulder, shuddering hard as he spilled within his lover. He held Yazoo hard, his body jerking and twitching as the last few electric jolts of his orgasm melted away. Slowly, he moved off of Yazoo, lowering himself to the bed and resting his head on Yazoo’ shoulder. They cuddled together, holding each other close.

“Is this love?” asked Yazoo.

“I don’t know. How do you feel? Not physically, but inside…”

Yazoo thought, Cloud watching his green eyes. “Conflicted. I lived my entire life as a slave to Mother. But if she told me to hurt you, I would turn on her. I would betray her and think nothing of it.” He looked up at Cloud. “Is that love?”

“Yes,” said Cloud softly.

They kissed, holding each other, letting their strength build once more. They had all night to explore this new piece of their lives. All night to…

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! “WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE, YELLOW SUBMARINE, YELLOW SUBMARINE…!”

Yazoo sat up, white hair falling loose around his shoulders. “Let’s soundproof our bedroom.”

“How about if we just build Loz his own music room to play in?” suggested Cloud.

“Can we lock it from the outside?”

“Do you honestly think a lock is going to keep Loz in a room?” asked Cloud.

“It will if I threaten him.”

Cloud drew him close and kissed him. “We’ll talk it over in the morning.”

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! 

“LOZ!” Yazoo bellowed abruptly.

“WHAT?!”

“PUT THE DRUM AWAY AND GO PLAY VIDEO GAMES!”

“MEANIE!”

They waited. The noise did not resume. Yazoo lay down beside Cloud once more and kissed him again. Blessed silence fell all around…

Until Loz began playing Guitar Hero.


End file.
